My Heart Longs For You
by FearXStiLu
Summary: You never expect to fall in love with the meanest and baddest Teiko starting player Haizaki Shougo. Believing he too will love you the same way you did was the first mistake you have ever thought and left your heart in pain and misery. This is a (GOM X Reader), I do not own Kuroko no Basket neither the characters. The story/plot belongs to me :)
1. Meeting Him

" _ **How can you forget someone who gave you so much to remember"**_ you whispered and stand up in your sit while packing your belongings. It was almost 4 years since you met the one who captures your heart and left it in pieces.

 **~Post time skip~**

You are Kuroko and Shigehiro's childhood friend and neighbor. Since elementary years you were always together and Kuroko's classmate but when the three of you graduate from elementary school you decided to go to different schools and promise to stay in touch with each other.

 **Beep..beep**.. Tetsuya look into his phone to check who texted him.

 _Nee~ Tetsuya are you free today? Let's go out after your basketball practice I'll wait at you in front of your school gate. See you soon. Love (first name)_.. Kuroko gave a small smile after reading your text.

" _Okay, practice will be over soon see you later"_.. Kuroko replied and you are very happy. It's been a long time since you've seen each other and you are very excited to show Tetsuya your new school uniform.

You lean you back against a wall and waited quietly. A lot of students pass by and glance at you.

" _Hey.. are you alone?"_ as 3 random males approach you.

" _No, not at all im waiting for my friend"_.. you answered giving the stranger a warm smile.

" _How come a beautiful lady be alone at this type of night? Why don't you dump him and go with us?"_ The man with long black hair gets a little forceful and tried to grab your hand but was stop when a fist sends him flying.

" _WHO ARE YOU?"_ The other male shouts in surprised at the person in front of you.

" _ME? You're asking who I am"._ The man with messy ash-hair smirks and gave them an intimidating glare.

" _Hoy..hoy we better get going don't you know who he is?"_ The other male said while shivering.

" _I don't care who he is. I won't forgive what his done to Ken_ " the man said in anger while throwing a punch towards the young man.

The men with ash hair easily dodge it and gave him a strong nice punch in the face living him unconscious.

" _Why are you stupid. Don't you know who he is? He is Hai—"_ the man didn't finish his sentence when a strong punch landed on his face.

" _Heh.. they didn't entertain one bit, how boring"_.. the man commented coldly.

" _Hmmm.. T-thank you so much for saving me_ "… you bowed and gave a big smile.

 **Haizaki's P.O.V**

I turn around and saw a small figure behind my back. She has long straight black hair reaching from her hips she has pale white skin that resembles snow and pitch black eyes that seems to penetrate in my soul. She has an appearance of a doll.

" _Who is this girl? I've never seen her here. Basing on her uniform she does not go here"_ I talk to myself as I examine her carefully.

" _Ano.. I don't want to be rude but is there something on my face?"_ she asked while whipping her face trying to get something dirty from it.

" _Ohh!"_ Is the only thing I said realizing I was staring at her for almost a minute. I quickly divert my eyes in the three males lying on the floor.

 **Normal P.O.V**

(first name)-chan .. you look at the person who called you.

" _OHH! Tetsuyaaaa"_ you shout while giving him a nice warm hug.

" _Are you alright? I heard there's a commotion going on here so I hurriedly check if you're alright"_.. the man with light blue hair said in worry while returning your hug.

" _Noo.. I'm fine thanks to this you man saving me".._ you said as you pointed you finger to the man at your back.

" _Haizaki-san?"_ Kuroko ask in confused look.

" _So your name's Haizaki-san once again thank you so much".._ giving your usual big smile.

" _Oi.. Tetsuya who's this girl?"_ When another man with short dark blue hair appear next to your friend..

" _Aomine-kun, she's (full name) my childhood friend and neighbor"._ Tetsuya introduce you nicely.

You bowed and said _"Please take care of me"_ giving them a smile.

" _Heh! So your Tetsuya's girlfriend?"_ Haizaki gives a small smirk.

" _I am not were just friends"…_ you said in a small voice.

 **~PRESENT~**

" _(F/N)-chan are you ready? It's about time we go to the train station or else will be late for sports camp."_ You female companion said down stairs

You shake your head and focus on what you are doing. You pack all the thing you need for the sports camp.

" _HAI! I'm coming just wait for a minute"._ You close your bag as you hurriedly run down stairs.

" **There's no point on remembering people who've hurt you in the past. You will only find yourself disappointed and confused"…** you taught to yourself.


	2. We meet again

You are reading a sport magazine when one article captures your attention. It featured about the five prodigy male basketball player from Teiko middle school also known as generation of miracles and which schools they are now.

" _OHH! (F/N)-chan I didn't know you were interested in basketball players. I thought you hate them?"_ A girl with a brown hair asked will sitting next to you.

" _I am not interested and I don't hate them it's just that they are just to mainstream for me_ "… you said while closing the magazine and place it in you bag.

" _Really!?... I think there so hot especially the blonde one from Kaijo High, what was his name again? I think it's K-K-Ki_ "- the young girl said trying to remember the name of Kaijo's ace player.

" _It's Kise Ryouta Ami-chan."_ You bluntly said in a monotone voice.

" _YEAH! That's right, isn't he dreamy... By the way how did you know him? I thought basketball players were just too mainstream for you?"_ Ami gave you a confused look.

" _Hmmm.. You see, I mean… OH! Look were almost at the campsite_ "… pointing to a hotel near the mountain.

" _Your right, wow it's so beautiful"…_

" _Yeah it's magnificent"…_ you look at the scenery and enjoying the moment.

 _ **~At the hotel~**_

" _AMAZING! This place is spacious and elegant"…_ one of the girls from tennis club said.

" _Hey…Hey listen up girls where not here to have fun, where here to train and develop our skills for the upcoming inter-high competition".._ the tennis club president scold with a firm and strong voice.

" _YES! Maam!"_

" _I think we should get to work to (f/n)-chan"…_ she said while tapping your back.

" _Yeah_ "… you nod while taking a deep breath.

" _Okay girls.. As you can see the school has given us opportunity to practice in a great place. It is our duty as a student and a member of softball team to do our best and show them that they have trusted the right people. That is why we will work hard and aim our way to the top for the upcoming inter-high competition. Do you understand?"_

" _HAI!"..._ all the softball members agreed in unison

" _Go to you rooms and pack your things first, will start tomorrow morning. And for today will just enjoy this place and prepare ourselves for tomorrow's endurance training at the mountain"…_ you said with a smile.

" _EHHHH! E-endurance training?!"…._ everyone said in unison

" _Is there any problem?"..._ looking at them with an evil smile

" _N-No… There's no problem Captain. Right guys?"_

" _Y-yeah… Let's go guys, let's check our rooms.. Will be heading first Captain_ ".. waving at you as they depart

" _Wow.. You really scared the crap out of those freshmen, ~Captain_ ~"…. Ami said while teasing you.

" _Don't call me captain were not on a ship you now"…_ you simply joked.

" _Okay let's go and enjoy this place right Captain-chan."_

" _Hold on tight and I'll start the wheel"…_ both laughed and explore the place.

 _ **~Aomine's P.O.V~**_

" _Huh… It's too boring, can't I just go home".._ you said while laying on the back seat of the bus.

" _You can't Aomine-kun, you've promise me that you will join this year's training camp"…_ Satsuki said giving him a pout.

" _Look! Look! We're here Aomine-kun."_

" _Just leave him be Momoi-san, his like that because everyone spoil him, especially you Sakurai".._ Wakamatsu said while giving you a glare.

" _EHHH! Im so sorry Captain, I'm sorry I'm alive, so sorry"…_ Sakurai said while giving an apology

" _B-but Captain"…_ that's all she could say when the bus stops.

 _Tsk!..._ you seat down and get your things.

 _ **~Normal P.O.V~**_

" _This place is majestic… How did you get this place Momoi-san?"_

" _It was from the couch, he was the one who helped me get a reservation here for our training camp."_

" _Thank you so much, you're our savior".._ Wakamatsu said while bowing deeply.

" _Hmmm.. This place's not bad. Good job Satsuki"…_ The dark blue haired said in a monotone voice.

" _Catch me if you can Ami-chan"_ … you look back while running in the lobby to see if Ami is behind you, when you accidentally bump someone.

" _Ohhh… I'm sorry I didn't mean to_ _bump you_." You look in front to see the person you've bump and gave an apologetic look while bowing.

 _ **~Aomine P.O.V~**_

You look at you back to see the person who dared to bump you. When you noticed a familiar figure standing in front of you.

" _(f/n)"…._ the only thing you could utter.

The female figure slowly looked up and saw you face to face. Her eyes turned from apologetic to shock and pain.

" _A-a-aomine-kun?!"_ She said in a very weak voice.

" _(f/n)-chan are you okay".._ when a young woman approached her and looked at me.

" _Do you know him (f/n)-chan?".._ the woman said with a confused look while examining my appearance.

" _Ah! Y-yeah his an old friend of mine way back from middle school".._ (f/n) said while avoiding my gaze.

" _Aomine-kun, Is there any problem?".._ Satsuki approach me to check what's taking me so long.

" _OHH! (f/n)-chan.. It's been a long time, how are you? Are you here for a vacation and who are you with? Family , friends, or perhaps a boyfriend?"_ Satsuki asked non-stop.

" _Oh! Come on ask her something Aomine-kun".._ Satsuki said giving me a strong punch in the hip.

" _Yow.. What's up?"..._ I simply said trying to hide all the things I want to ask her for the years she was gone.

Before answering she gave a nice warm smile just like the old times. Her smile that felt like summer breeze, warm and fresh.

" _I'm doing great and I came here with some friends to train for the upcoming inter-high competition, by the way how about you? How was everyone?"_ She calmly answered and looked at me with a smile on her face.

" _Uhh…That's g-"_ before I could finish my sentence Satsuki screamed.

" _It's bad I forgot that the couch will be meeting us today at hotel's gym outside. Bye for now (f/n)-chan."_ She panicked and proceeds to inform Too's Captain.

" _Then I guess I'll see you around, Aomine-kun."_ She smiled and wave at me.

" _Y-yeah… See you later."_ I wave goodbye and proceeds to the gym with my team mates.

" _ **Every time I'm with you I wish I could stop time."**_


End file.
